Our Child
by the lola
Summary: Ginny and Neville can't decide on their one week old childs name. One shot. Written for The Birth Of A Name Challenge.


A/N- So, this is my entry for the **Birth Of A Name **Challenge. I wrote it pretty quickly, so I'm not sure its perfect- but I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Neville, he's a week old, he needs a name!" Ginny frowned, pushing her long fiery hair onto her back.

Laughing, Neville set the swaddled baby into the crib, turning to his irritable wife, "We will! You're just being difficult." She really was, they hadn't been able to agree on anything through the whole pregnancy, what with her throwing chairs and hexing random objects for the last month, he was busy trying to keep her outbursts to a minimum.

"Come on Gin, let's talk about it." He grabbed the baby books from the shelf next to the crib, and pulled her onto the freshly made bed.

She frowned, shaking her head, but in the end couldn't hold back her laughter, and Neville was pinning her down pushing a pillow onto her face while trying to stifle his laughs too. He finally took the pillow off, and pressed a thick finger to her mouth and whispered to her not to wake the baby, before clambering off.

She smiled angelically at him; Neville hated these discussions because Ginny could always get her way so easily with him. How could he say no to her?

"What about Arthur?" She rested a hand under her chin, kicking her legs in the air.

"We are not naming our child Arthur…" He was having the issue again; he didn't want to say no to her.

"Please! It's my Father's name, it would mean a lot to him! And me!" She flipped onto her stomach and sat up, tilting her head and biting her lip.

Neville wanted to have his way with her right then, but he was going to have to exercise restraint if he didn't want their child being called Arthur. "It's not fair if I want our child to be called my Dad's name, and you want it to be yours, we're going to have something different!" He raised an eyebrow at her as she rolled of the bed and hit the floor with a thump, groaning.

"Oh Merlin, I could really use a drink before we carry this on. Please can I have a drink Nev?" She batted her eyelashes, scrunching her nose up in the way Neville found cutest.

He sighed, "Gin, the nurses said no drinking yet…" he trailed off as she started frowning, "Okay, okay, one drink Ginevra!" This could make things easier on him anyway.

* * *

Ginny gasped, looking up from the book in her hands, "Let's call him Rio!" She giggled, ripping a page in half as she tried to rip it out to show him.

Neville was still exercising his restraint, only now in his inebriated state it had become a lot more difficult. He pounced on top of her, and started to speak between rough kisses, "We…Will…Not…Call…Our…Child…Rio!" She swatted him off, laughing, pulled him in closer for another kiss, before pushing him off the bed.

Neville shook his head vigorously to try and regain his bearings, and looked up to see Ginny's head leaning off the bed. "Oops!" She giggled, biting a finger.

He took his opportunity, grabbing her hand and pulling her down on top of him. "I think you need to apologize Ginny." He smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "Nicholas."

She looked up from her resting place- Neville's chest. "No that's boring! Boring boring. It has to have meaning!" She emphasized on the last word. Damn it, even the alcohol wasn't making her budge, his girl was stubborn.

"Ginevra Weasley. Please make this a little bit easier for me, because it is very hard for me to ever say no to you. Whether it's staying home instead of going out, whether it's one kiss or three, whether it's your choice of food or mine. It doesn't matter if your scaring me into it, because believe me you are scary, and yes, I am whipped, it doesn't matter if you're throwing chairs at me to make me do it. I do things for you because I love you, I can never say no because all I want to do in my life is make you and our son happy. So please can we choose a name we both like and then have sex?" He grinned, feeling proud for managing to say all that after drinking the amount he had, even if it was a drunken slur.

She laughed, "Ohhh my, how did I deserve get you!"

Neville sat cross legged at one end of the bed and watched as Ginny sprawled out in a star shape across the whole thing, "Okay Gin, what do you want the name to mean?"

She tried to kick at him, but missed by a vast amount, "Nev I want it to have meaning, not literally the meaning but that matters too it does."

"Okay, then how about…Gryffindor?"

"That is…ridiculous!" She burst out laughing, but became quiet as Neville started sliding his fingers through her mahogany hair.

"Ronald, Fred, George" She murmured,

"No family names please…"

"Harry?"

"As much as I love that man, he is still in love with you, so that is a big fat no!"

She groaned, "We're never going to agree! Sleep on the sofa if you aren't going to agree with me!" She turned over, frowning and smirking at him at the same time.

He grabbed his drink, needing one last bit of confidence, and downed it. "Now Ginevra, don't use that tone with me." He pinned her down by the wrists, and nipped along her collar bone, moving up her neck and then into slow, sensual kisses.

She moaned, pulling him closer, and kissed him deeper. "Please. Sex. Now."

He laughed, leaning back. "I want to pick a name. No sex until we pick a name…"

She frowned and picked up a book, before throwing them, hitting him straight on the head.

"Oh my, Ginny! I know a great name with great meaning." He started laughing manically, tugging at his hair. "How could I forget this one?"

"What's that then?" She raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Do you remember that time you got really drunk in sixth year, and we were kissing in that cupboard?" He loved that memory, the first time they kissed, the time he fell in love with her. She loved Harry but from that moment his heart was hers, she was his lioness.

She screwed up her face, "Merlin Neville, don't bring that up! That was the most awkward kiss ever." She laughed, remembering the reason he had bring it up, "Okay, I vaguely remember…what does it have to do with our baby's name?"

He rolled his eyes at his fiancé; she always had to be stubborn. Couldn't just give him credit, she had to find a reason for choosing it too. "Oh Ginny, you're lucky I love you and you're too good for me, or I'd be kicking you right out this bed." He winked, grabbing the baby book and flipping to 'D', "It means burnt land; hill" he knew that could mean this name would be another off the list…

Ginny cut his thoughts off with an excited squeal, "This is perfect! It pays a tribute to the burrow being burnt down!" Then she jumped at him across the bed and they toppled off again.

Knowing now they could have the sex he promised, Neville settled into the feverish kisses, and started to pull Ginny's top off. Then the silence was broken, by the babies cry.

They both got up and slumped onto the bed, before Ginny slithered off. Neville let out a low grunt.

As she sauntered back over, baby in arms, they smiled at each other.

"Welcome to the world baby Darren."

"I love you Nev."

"I love you Gin." He opened his arms for his lioness, and she curled up in them, their tiny baby in the middle of them. Eyes got heavy and breathing slowed, as sleep came over the trio.


End file.
